


Olympus Beauty Pageant

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenThis is a start to a fan-fic challenge. Title says what the story is about.





	Olympus Beauty Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will (drat!) own any of the characters from X:WP or HTLJ. I’m not making any money from this yadda, yadda, yadda and I never will so don’t even bother suing me. If you want to use this story on your page just write and ask me! I most likely will say yes! Now onto the story. Oh yeah, this story has a tiny bit of low coarse language, no sex and no subtext (I don’t think). This is a response to a challenge on the xenaandares together forever site!!!

On one side of the room stood Hades, Zeus, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus and Hestia, and on the other side stood Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Persephone, Hera and Apollo. Poseidon seeing how this was going to turn out had already left.   
  
"No, No, NO, we are not having another beauty pageant, last time we had one, Hera tore down half of my temples in fury of not winning, Persephone bopped Hades on the head, stole his helmet of invisibility and pinched Aphrodite’s make up, Aphrodite went to her hubby Hephaestus and demanded a sword to kill everyone with just because she didn’t win. Athena stalked Ares for three weeks and left flowers in his temple and Artemis almost became the next Callisto. By the way, need I remind you that it was all your ideas to enter Xena in this Mt. Olympus pageant because Hestia wouldn’t do it!" with that Zeus sat down exhausted from his speech.   
  
"That reminds me, next time we hold one. I WILL NOT BE THE SUBJECT OF PAIN JUST BECAUSE XENA WON!" Ares roared.   
  
Aphrodite looked at Ares and said simply "Tomorrow night",   
  
Dite’s companions all looked at her with agreement, whilst the mob on the other side of the room, complained, moaned, groaned about it and went off to make preparations for the carnage to come the following night.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
"Please Xena!!!"   
  
"No, remember last time!"   
  
"But honey bunny, you won!"   
  
"Don’t honey bunny me! I’m no doing it again, those gods almost caused me to become a rampaging loony again. Although you would’ve liked me to have…but the reason I nearly did that was because they were jealous. So no, I won’t do it!… Ares…um…what will I get out of it if I enter?"  
  
Ares bent down to Xena’s ear and whispered something, within moments of that. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers with sheer happiness of what she had been told! "O.kay, I’ll do it!"   
  
With that he whisked her off to Mount Olympus to get ready.   
  
When they got to Olympus, Xena suddenly grabbed Ares, pushed him onto the floor and clambered on top of him. "Ares…"   
  
"Yes…Xe…na" He was having a hard time concentrating, because of who was sitting on top of him.   
  
"Well…I don’t really want to enter the pageant, but since I am…could we…pretty-pretty puh-lease make the bard enter it?"   
  
"But Xena…Whoa!" Ares’ sudden yelp came when Xena slipped her hand in somewhere.   
  
"Ares…if you put Gabrielle in the pageant…I’ll be nice to you, even maybe civil"   
  
"O.kay" Ares was having a really really hard time concentrating now.   
  
"Will you enter…Please say…YES!!!"   
  
Authors note: At this time Ares has now lost the ability to think, speak and talk. So of course he nods to Xena’s question.   
  
"Thankyou Ares" Xena promptly removes her hand and stands up. "Ares…cover your ears". Ares complies   
  
Authors note: Unless your new to these stories…Ares does anything Xena says…and vice-versa. Just go with the flow.   
  
Xena in a deep breath and bellowed "Aphrodite".   
  
Within moments the love goddess had arrived. "Chill Xena, whatcha want?"   
  
"Dite, we have a new competitor…Ares has decided to enter.   
  
Ares immediately snapped out of the haze that he was in and walked over "Aphrodite…Ares is not entering the contest, I never said I would"   
  
Xena’ eyebrow rose "Ares, wanna bet on that!"   
  
Now Ares never in his immortal existence had backed down on a bet. "Sure Xena…if you win, what do you want?”   
  
"If I win…You have to…give a full body massage."   
  
"O.K Xena…but if I win…you have to eat an ice cream while hanging upside down from a tree"   
  
Both Xena and Aphrodite looked at Ares strangely. Ares returned the look "Only thing I could think of!!!"   
  
Aphrodite flashed out of the room to re-appear a few moments later with a looking glass "O.K guys…let see" She pointed at the mirror and it took them back to a few minutes ago. There they could see Xena asking Ares if he would enter…then…the three of them saw Ares nod.   
  
Aphrodite flashed the mirror away and gave Ares a big bear hug. "This is going to be so much fun" She flashed out.   
  
"Tell me about it" Ares muttered, before both he and Xena went to the assembly hall to hear the rules for the beauty pageant.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
